Humes
Introduction Humes are one of the major races of Vortua, they are numerous and blooming in the now shattered land. ' ' The Humes. A smart, resourceful people that have recently begun expanding their territories alongside their Yui allies. They enjoyed a diplomatic relationship with their Yui allies until the event happened, once the world had regained its composure, the Humes crawled back from their predicament with a 60-70 year lifespan and radical advances in technology and steam-works. ' ' Recently the turmoil has caused two main Hume factions to form, the two interlocked in a longing conflict. ' ' -The Councilmen- ' ' The council trio and its members, part of a thought process that derives from the olden days is a system based on democracy. Every council member is elected by a jury of peers and every decision rendered by them thoroughly watch and judged by the public eye. It is a safe but reliable method of handling politics and the like and the new capital of the Council Humes (New Ashen) is now thriving in technological advances ranging from airships to new types of weapons passing all the way to cosmetics. ' ' -The Sky Pirates- The second party that makes up the Humes is a rowdy one to be certain. No one is sure who leads these vile sky pirates, no one’s lead them long enough to even make a single command before being stabbed in the back by a scurvy friend. The sky pirates are many, though they are, at the moment, much less in number than the councilmen, they are rapidly expanding and have captured the famous Porte De Lairion (Known by the locals as Port De’lair) as their very own base of operations. Saying that of course if a very generous term for the cesspool these brigands call home. -Various Inventions- -Slingers- Researching different ways to defend themselves has led the Councilmen to discover a very effective elastic-like substance that was quickly transferred to serve a possible military usage. The result of which were Slingers, very simple, yet effective blunt-projectile weapons using spherical metal balls that can pack a real punch.' ' -Airships (Council and Pirates)- ' ' The councilmen had already plans for air travel, but was never truly completed until after the event. The official reason being that they had discovered the technique to make these airships with the top brains of Vortua working together. The truth of the matter was the Sky pirates stealing magical technology from the Yui and reverse engineering it to fit their own materials and know-how. -Airship Arsenal- Since the airship’s conception initially there has been great need to defend one’s self, as this need grew, there have been more and more invention thrown upon the decks of trustworthy airships. First Sling-like Cannons decorated the arsenal of the ships, when those didn't prove enough to take down targets fast enough smaller weapons like tri-pod held ballistics were installed upon the ships. Particularly huge ships uphold a front cannon as well, capable of launching a very heavy metal sphere to crush enemies with gravity. As well as carry large storage of water to drown whole settlements or extinguish fires. Of course, these ships are extremely rare and only a few of them are known to exist pending their immense cost. ' ' -Prosthetic limbs- As Technology advances, there is bound to be failures, and as rapidly as these advances happened, it wasn’t uncommon for someone to lose an arm or two! When a local doll maker's daughter had her arm crushed between two naked cogs while playing in town, he sought for a way to replace the girl’s arm. After many trial and errors, he finally created the first prosthetic arm fashioned from porcelain for his beloved daughter. It was from that moment on that the doll maker spent his days improving his design to get to the prosthetic available to the impaired today. The technique spread like wildfire and today multiple handicapped Humes sport slightly fashionable Prosthetic limb, the most wealthy of Humes can be decorated with ivory, gold, precious gemstones, or other beautiful materials to adorn their prosthetic. '' Category:Races